Blood Moon
by VelvetCupcake92
Summary: Riding Red Hood, Peter and the Wolf, in the crossover story of the werewolf horror. The Wolf murdered victims in the town. Peter was sent to live with his veteran grandfather. Red was adopted by her grandmother living in the forest. Peter had a fate was to kill the werewolf. Bloody gores, homicides by the Wolf, and strong language. Strong sexual in the later chapters. Mature-rated.


**Peter, Bird, Duck, Cat, and Wolf (c) Sergei Prokofiev**

**Riding Red Hood (c) Charles Perrault**

**Chief Almassy and Zolnerowich parents (c) Me**

**Petr Zolnerowich (Peter), Ruza Almassy (Riding Red Hood), ****Libena Almassy (Ruza's grandmother), ****Aleksandr Zoinerowich (Petr's grandfather), ****Halvard Rigo (Bird human form), Sulo Utkin (Duck human form), Bozidar Gartell (Cat human form), and Borivoj Volkov (Wolf human form and werewolf)**

There lived, there was the village living in the forest mountain for the time of winter days. Snowfalls were on everywhere as white as pure. The sky had been closed by the clouds falling many snowflakes toward everywhere. Winter couldn't frost to the village children playing at snowy outside because the fur kept them having warmth from the coldest breezes. Fathers had gone to work for woods and animal hunting while the mothers worked as housewives, before the outside, they were responsible with their children as they warned their children about the forest was too dangerous to enter and play. At outside the villagers had watched over to the children for their parents. Why the forest was dangerous? Simply, the village adults couldn't answer to these innocent children...

One of the village children already knew that question...The little girl looked unnatural from them as too many freckles were on her pale skin, she had brownish, wavy hair with her unafraid eyes were green as forest leaves. Secretly, she did had gone to enter the forest...Because her grandmother lived in there for visit. Her name was Ruza Almassy, the only child of the village chief.

During the morning, the sky was still closed. Inside of the Almassy's mansion, Ruza was watching the snowfalls through a window although she was waiting for her only friend that came to see her for the winter playtime.

When she watched the snowfalls through a window, she sat on her bed next to window. Alone. She couldn't wait to go out with her only friend...Learning on her first friendship from being tired of her life living with her father that was the village chief, however, without knowing of her late mother. There were father, grandmother, and friend she knew in her life.

"Petr!" She was overjoyed to see the blond boy arriving front of Almassy's mansion.

She was in rush as she wore a reddish, hooded cloak for warmth before leaving of her dull mansion, she had to let his father knowing as she was searching for him in every rooms of her dull mansion. The last door was her father's office where he worked for the village.

"Papa", She asked to Chief Almassy in his office, "Can I go out and play with Petr Zolnerowich now, please?"

"Ah, Ruza! Of course you can, my little apple!" Chief Almassy chuckled in pleasure when he looked up to her from the office papers.

Chief Almassy, the village chief of the greatness, and the father of the fondness. At his physique, he was burly as a viking warrior, with his ponytail had been darker than brownish, he had brownish, mutton chops. His height was more than six feet that mostly men grew taller. There was the sky blue living on his eyes brightening to Ruza. He wore a winter, uniform robe and cotton pants having leather boots with reddish furs comforted with him as they were on his stronger shoulders. There were eight freckles on his blushful cheeks, since Ruza got more freckles on her, his skin was fair pale.

"Thank you, papa. I promise I'll be home before sunset." She hugged him and kissed his nose before leaving him in farewell.

Going out of her dull mansion, she found Petr sitting on front stairs of there that was waiting for her...Sneaking quietly, she began a trick on him as she was behind of him.

"Roar!" She scared him when she hugged him.

"Ah! Ruza!" He jumped slightly...In his mind, he didn't like that trick.

"Why, just playing with you." She giggled at his reddish face.

"I see..." He tried to get rid of blushful looking from his face.

Only her friend, Petr Zolnerowich, when he thought she was a normal girl from other children didn't think that her, but his pure heart was close to her. Every details on his physique was so angelic when the Heaven gave the blessing to him after he was born. His short hair was blond while his eyes were dreamily blue, the sun couldn't make his skin to be tan...He was so white like the angels looked pure. He wore winter outfits at outside as she did, of course.

"Are you ready for the forest?" Petr grinned at her.

"Oh yes!" She smiled back to him.

Walking on their way in the village together that they went to get out of there, the forest never died feeling of the adventure the two children had dared to enter in. Most folks lived in the village, they didn't know how to collect their curiosity for the forest because they were so overprotective of their own children. Sometime other folks had guessed about the forest might be the common danger, that was all. Secretly, the two children had a choice to enter there as they searched for something was...unnatural things, wild animals, or probably the forest's dream of the fantasy and the darkness they never had seen before.

Stepping in the snow ground as they still went over to the forest, he was pulling her with him from the heavy snow. They almost arrived to the forest as they were too excited, so questions toward there from them.

"If we'd enter in the woods, then we must be lose", Petr said to her with his worried face, "The animals and the frost will destroy us soon."

"This is a simple way." She showed a gold ball of threads to him from a pocket of her reddish, hooded cloak.

"Ah, your father must have taught you on adventure things." He had learned some, too.

They were fastening a first tree with a longest, gold thread until they tied their hands with it before entering in there. They couldn't be lost in there.

"Ready?" She held his hand with hers.

"Yes, ready!" He nodded.

Finally, they were getting existed in the forest with the protection of the gold threads living with their innocent hands. In the many woods through a few rays of the light, they were gazing around higher and lower at every time while the snows were on everywhere of the forest. Almost darkness, the light rays were on each wood during the winter. Many animals won't go out of their wildlife homes of the forest because they have to sleep as they were waiting for the spring.

"I think this is so beautiful." She looked up to him.

"Yes, it is." He glanced at her.

"My grandmother is living in the forest, you know", she talked with him, "Every season of the sunny days I've done to visit over her in the woods, never gone to the woods. It may be unusual."

"Is that so? One day, you'd try to do on visit day during this winter." He encouraged her on his idea.

"I hope Papa will agree about what I'd ask for visit day to my grandmother." She jumped into snow for fun.

"Our fathers are the good friends before we were born", he talked with her, "My parents have supported to your father and you since your mother...Well, she's in the Heaven to watch you after the many years passed on. Your father doesn't mind if my mother works as a part of the adoptive mother to you, although she had been close to your mother. These folks meaning to your world."

"Oh Petr...Please don't tell me..." she said sadly as she sniffed, "I don't want to know about my mother because I never had met her before."

"It's going to be okay, I'm sure your mother is being with you." He patted her back with his hand.

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand well of his knowledge or compassion.

"Do you believe in the angels?" He tried to comfort with you.

"Yes." She nodded.

"She's one of the angels. Now, she's working as the angel guardian protects you and these forest where you love to go." He looked up to the forest.

"Is it true?" Her green eyes looked up to it, too.

"Yes, Dear Ruza. All true, since our families had told me about everything of your mother. They were so afraid to tell you about her, but now, I'm the one person is having to tell you about her. Your father always had loved her so much. Yes, he loves you, too." He smiled at her gently.

Listening to his advice, she adored him as her only friend, he remained her of the angel of the light living in the dark woods.

"Petr...", she asked, "When did they tell you about her?"

"The last day of the autumn." He worked hard of his honesty.

She wondered if why their folks were so afraid to tell her, however, she never had met her in her life through her feeling might be so sensitive. Blooming her feelings into the serenity, she accepted her mother as her guardian angel protected over to her.

"What did she look like?" She was so curious.

"Good question...I wish your father could tell you about her", he said unsurely, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, thank you for telling me about my mother and my guardian angel." She smiled at him as she hugged him.

"Gladly, you won't cry." He smiled at her back.

"Please stop tease me! I'm not a crybaby anymore!" She poured slightly.

"Actually, you've got a courage from your father." He jumped into for fun.

"Hee hee hee. Let's make a snowman!" She giggled.

After having a bittersweet story of her late mother, they were beginning on snowy balls from a large one, a medium one, and the small one, until they built them into a snowman. Ruza searched for sticks while Petr found seven rocks for a snowman's face. They put them on a snowman. What a wonderful time!

"Let's name this snowman, 'Boris', the Winter Warrior!" His arms in the air for the victory.

"Oh, Boris the Winter Warrior!" Her arms in the air, too.

_Grrrrrrrr..._

Listening up, she hugged him of the panic...It might be a wolf or bear...They had to hid somewhere under of the woods from a wolf or/and a bear as soon as possible.

_Grrrrrrrrr..._

Struggling themselves into the hole of the vast tree without being noticed by a wolf or/and a bear, they might be very, very quiet from making any loud...They didn't know that how kind of animal that was active on the winter. At least, the village folks didn't know enough of the animals could be active on the winter.

Inside of the hidden hole, Petr and Ruza were shaking hardly as they made sure of silence and avoiding to be noticed by a kind of animal that was active on the winter. They didn't know what they would do, but just waiting for the winter animal might leave from them.

No one knew the fear of the forest animals where the big, bad animal brought his nightmare toward the innocence as the hunger and the gore, that was called, the big, bad wolf. The wolf was the winter nightmare hunting for prey. Darkness was possessed by the wolf that sent the nightmare to the forest, and his revenge was dared to destroy the village in the near future. Taller than bear's height, red eyes were glowing as rubies, and these were sharpest claws wanting to kill. Black as night, on his fur, almost to the death. Every fangs were shown to the world from his hungry mouth, all they were looking like the scythes. He howled in the echo through the forest, bringing the prey to the village. The grim reaper of the forest.

_Haaawwwooooooooooooooo!_

Nightmare views were watched from these dauntless, yet innocent children hiding in the hidden hole of the tree. They were praying for Ruza's mother as the angel guardian was on her way to guard them from the big, bad wolf.

The wolf was running alone through the woods to hunt his prey over to village with his hunger, his footprints in the snowy ground with red bloods when he ate an animal until the hunger grew more as his prey was in the village. Keeping run through the woods, the winter sky was transformed into the snowstorm day by his death abilities. His prey got the village's attention during the snowstorm day without informing the people about the big, bad wolf.

_Haaawwwooooooooooooooo! __Grrrrrrrrr..._

Everyone in the village was becoming worse and worse as the mothers had to take children to their houses for safety from the wolf, the men began on their rifles and axes with hunting experiences that might kill the big, bad wolf. All they needed help of Chief Almassy while they could assist to him and hunt the wolf together with rifles and axes. Chaos was created by the wolf...

Suddenly, the wolf broke in the village over to his prey on the people with his fangs and claws as the grim reaper's scythe. He was snarling at them in there, impatiently, his hunger lured anyone coming toward him...He couldn't move if anyone won't leave him alone or kill him with rifles or axes.

Finally, Ruza and Petr got out of the woods as they had been free without being eaten by him, they had to go back to the village because...if their families found out about what was happened to Petr and Ruza in the woods to see the wolf, then they might be quite upset with Petr and Ruza. Running together, they were reaching to somewhere safe in the village until...

Their eyes met the chaos in there while the wolf was chasing people and fighting with huntsmen...Couldn't move by themselves, the bloody gores caught the innocence from Petr and Ruza. Many adults and two children lived in the nightmare during the snowstorm, the wolf's fangs were biting every body part of the village people, his claws were slaying others. Blood was on everywhere in there as the reddish gores grew possessing toward the pure winter.

On his death abilities, his red eyes spelled on one of the village people attacking him with an ax.

One of them was lured toward the big, bad wolf with an ax in hands...It was Master Zolnerowich, Petr's father...Redhead blacksmith had Petr's blue eyes...

"Mr. Zolnerowich!" Another huntsman noticed the wolf going to assault over Master Zolnerowich on death.

Master Zolnerowich woke himself up as he saw the wolf assaulting front of him with his fangs and claws...He was murdered by the wolf...

Miss Zolnerowich, Petr's blonde mother, was screaming in sorrow since her purple eyes saw that his loving husband was murdered and eaten in the prey hunger by the wolf. Their beloved son...His head turned slowly to see their parents with his attention that was pulled away from protecting Ruza...

Watching the wolf assaulting Master Zolnerowich in nightmare and chaos with his fangs and claws, it changed Petr's life as he lost his angelic innocence in the death. He was shaking hardly without turning away from his father, many tears were in his bluish eyes. Cold winter hurt his bluish eyes with the tears could hurt his innocence, especially, he noticed that the wolf looking up to him and Ruza after finished on his prey of Master Zolnerowich...

"Ruza! Run!" Petr pushed her away with him from somewhere safe in the village.

Whining and screaming, these two children were trying to escape from the wolf...All they always prayed for the guardian angel's protection, finally, their unknown guard stopped him from them...Slowly...Gently...Its voice spoke to Petr...

"Dearest Petr..." Miss Zolnerowich whispered to her beloved son, "Please save Ruza...I love you..."

Petr found himself hearing that his mother's voice, but didn't want to see back unknown guard against the wolf. He was working on escape with Ruza away from the wolf, hopefully, helplessly, they were looking for homes or barns to hide. Their legs were so tired because of the snowstorm, probably, they couldn't forget about gores inside of their innocent minds. They were burst in tears as they kept running around in the village without catching by the wolf. Two children were so lost in the chaos, living in the nightmare of the wolf. The winter never had felt so traumatic before, ever two children felt in the distress.

"Petr! Ruza!" the booming voice saved their lives from the lost moment.

They glanced Chief Almassy and his faithful, huntsman captain riding on their stallions galloping toward them, and stopping their stallions as they got off of riding on horsebacks.

"Ruza, Petr", Chief Almassy said solemnly to them, "I've determined on your new situations because you won't live in our village anymore..."

They listened to him in the silence, yet distress.

"Petr, this is the huntsman captain. He must bring you to your grandfather, Aleksandr Zoinerowich, for your safety and new situation." Chief Almassy picked Petr up and put him sitting on the huntsman captain's laps.

Without knowing, Petr never had met his biological grandfather before...

"Ruza...I promise I'll see you someday..." Petr couldn't say goodbye to her.

"No, it's impossible!" Ruza held tears in her greenish eyes.

"Yes, we can meet again..." Petr smiled at her in farewell when they were riding on a stallion away from Ruza and her father.

"Ruza", her father said in determination, "Let's go to Grandmother now."

"Yes, papa." Her face saddened.

In the snowstorm, Ruza was held in Chief Almassy's burly arm sitting on his laps as they were riding on his stallion in the woods. She found out about how she and Petr got faults as they went to the forest and let the wolf attack over to the village...She didn't know what would she say to her father, however, she had to keep herself quiet with guilt inside of her. Ridiculous child, she thought herself, she promised that she won't enter in that forest with Petr anymore. Ever.

"Here we are, my little apple. Before you'll live with Grandmother, we shall have a discuss right now." He got off of horseback ride from his stallion as he picked Ruza up from his stallion.

They arrived to the lonely cabin living in the snowstorm forest, there was Libena Almassy, Chief Almassy's mother and Ruza's grandmother, she wore dark, furry coat with warmth as she went out to see them of her cabin. At her physique, she looked a bit younger than she was between in middle-age and senior-age, just in a good shape while her blackish hair was wavy with white highlights, and her eyes were greenish as Ruza did, too. Not skinny, not chubby, her body was quite normal. Pale as snow, she had a perfect skin with pink cheeks.

"I'm listening, papa." She shook hardly.

"Ruza, my dearest apple", He conversed with her as his burly hands were on her shoulders, "The village, all the people have been working so hard to fight with the forest demon, every man is commanded to face against that forest demon while we're protecting the women and their children inside of the shelter. The huntsmen are responsible on courage against the forest demon and protection toward the women and their children...Unfortunately, Petr's parents are killed by the forest demon, no one would adopt him in the village. I've ordered the huntsman captain bringing him to his grandfather now. He couldn't go back to the village anymore, but I know how you will miss him...It'd be possible if he must meet you in the future...And now, you must live with Grandmother forever, never go back to the village until you'll become an experienced, intelligent adult with Grandmother that would like to educate you more."

As she listened to him carefully, she tried to stop whining.

"Come here...One day, I'll send the guardian angel to you..." He hugged her in the bittersweet moment.

"Papa, no...Not like this, please protect us and live with us!" She became sobbing softly.

"Please don't cry, my dearest apple...I've always loved you more than the Heaven where your mother is living in...Yes, she loves you so much..." He pulled himself away from her.

"No! Don't go back to the village!" She tried to come back to him, but she was caught in arms by Libena.

"Please educate her before let her go back to the village at her future adulthood, mother", He finally rode on his stallion before leaving.

"Yes, I'd love to,", Libena said to him as her eyes were worried about him, "But will you come back for us soon?"

"I'm sorry..." Tears in his sky-bluish eyes as he was riding on his stallion that was galloping back to the village. It was the last moment for his family...

Snowstorm won't be stopped yet, the forest grew darker and darker as the sun or the moon couldn't be seen in the sky. Chaos lived in the village with the nightmare of the wolf, the grim reaper of the forest. Bloody gores were on everywhere when the village people were assaulted during the fight against the wolf, by the fangs and claws, its scythes. Growl, snarl, and howl possessed to the ears as the death music lured them for hunger.

More than the huntsmen were killed by him, all the village men struggled facing against him with their protections were for their families...Why couldn't the wolf give up on his hunger?

"Forest demon!" the booming, yet fearless voice got the wolf's attention from his prey on other huntsmen.

_Grrrrrrr..._

"Come to me", Chief Almassy shouted at the wolf, "Now eat me!"

The wolf was snarling at him showing up at the village as he began on new prey over to Chief Almassy...Suddenly, he noticed that Chief Almassy holding two axes in his hands. He really hate these hunting weapons.

Chief Almassy was running in justice facing against the wolf with his axes, hopefully, he might kill the wolf for his family and village as the legendary hero of the forest mountain.

Wolf was running, too, that he couldn't wait to murder Chief Almassy as he went away from his dull preys on the injured, village people. On death abilities, he used their fangs and claws to slay over to his new prey while Chief Almassy attacked him with two axes. It was the snowstorm battle for the peace or the hunger.

It turned into the dusky night after the snowstorm had died of the battle that was faded away from the chaos...It was the silence...It grew depressing and depressing as the snowy night was crying a lot of frosty tears.

_Dearest Petr...Please save Ruza...I love you...Petr, this is the huntsman captain. He must bring you to your grandfather, Aleksandr Zoinerowich, for your safety and new situation. Ruza...I promise I'll see you someday...No, it's impossible! Yes, we can meet again..._

The last moments of the death and the farewell, Petr won't forget these beloved words from the voiced of his mother, Chief Almassy, and Ruza...Inside of his soul, he lost his own innocence when he saw front of the wolf assaulting his father, and lost his mother that was killed by the wolf...He grew boiling as he began his revenge on the wolf for his fate. The angel lost his wings. The broken-winged angel dared himself working on his revenge against the grim reaper of the forest, the big, bad wolf. Someday, he promised Ruza if he might come back to see her again at his adulthood. Fate was his revenge to kill the big, bad wolf.

To destroy the big, bad wolf was on Petr's future choice. Then he was going to be educated well as a military officer or a probably huntsman captain, he wasn't sure. Hopefully, his unknown, biological grandfather would agree on his future choice with him.

To protect Ruza...Only he trusted her as his true friend...


End file.
